goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Calls Kikko Hayashida A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded
Cast Steven Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawasaki Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Transcript Part 1: Steven Makes Fun Of Kikko Hayashida During The Lion King is a very peaceful night. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are watching The Lion King. However, Steven is not behaving at all.) Steven: Ha! (X20) Kikko Hayashida, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) [Steven began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kikko Hayashida in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Steven: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunder you are, whimping like a puppy. Steven and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Steven: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Steven and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic!! Steven and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Hayashida began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 10,000 people, injuring over 8,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Akio Toriyama: (with Scary Voice 5000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X75) STEVEN!!!! (X20) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! to: Outside Steven's house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk to: The living room Akio Toriyama: Steven, you blithering idiot! How dare you make fun of my girlfriend Kikko Hayashida and made her cry a massive and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $500,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Shimajirō: I agree with Akio Toriyama! Mimirin: You probably killed over 10,000 people because of what you did to Kikko Hayashida!! Mitsuo Kawashima: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Nyakkii: And thanks to you, we will also be paying 8,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Kikko Hayashida bawl! Torippii: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Kikko Hayashida's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Shimajirō: That's it, you are so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! Go to bed right now while I order The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Moana, and Frozen DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow you will watch Beauty and the Beast (1991) at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas with me and my friends and classmates! And Also, there will be no Burger King for you either!! Part 2 Finale: Akio Toriyama Comforts Kikko Hayashida/Kikko Hayashida's Bedtime Feet Worship Akio Toriyama: It's okay, Kikko-san. Steven got grounded by our friends. He won't make you cry again. Toriyama and Kikko Hayashida hugged and kissed each other. They and their friends and classmates soon had waffles and French toast Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima made for dinner. They had chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Akio Toriyama and Kikko Hayashida are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Akio Toriyama and Kikko Hayashida are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and fan on high. Hayashida began to yawn and Akio Toriyama began to notice her yawning. Akio Toriyama: Kikko-san, are you ok?